


Sex Metal Barbie, Homicidal Queen

by Zombiism



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Prison, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiism/pseuds/Zombiism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I heard I don't belong in this scene. Sex metal barbie, homicidal queen."</p>
<p>Junko Enoshima is sent to an all-female prison for the murder of her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba. She becomes cellmates with a nervous girl named Mikan Tsumiki, and the two do their best to survive the cruelty of other inmates and abusive gaurds.</p>
<p>(Rating may change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's like high school all over again

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfiction in years omg 
> 
> this fanfiction is also probably less serious than it sounds for the most part but  
> no promises??

Junko sighs as she's led to her cell. Upon taking a look around, she isn't impressed. Not like she expected great of a prison, though, of course. She ignores the words of her instructor and simply stares down at her cell mate. She doesn't stare back. Junko continues to pay no mind to her instructor until she catches a name. 'Mikan Tsumiki'. Not a name Junko's heard before, meaning that her offense was probably minor. And judging by the frail and quiet appearance, it probably was. Either that, or Mikan was fucking insane but kept shy around people. Junko hoped for the second one.

After a little while, it's just Junko and Mikan in the room. Junko is still staring, and Mikan is still looking down at the floor nervously, until Junko extends her hand. Mikan seems surprised by the notion, and hesitates a little while before shaking Junko's hand.

“N-n-nice to m-meet you . . .” Mikan stutters out.

“That a speech impediment or are you just fucking nervous? Christ.” Junko giggles before laying her supplies onto her bed. “So, Mikan, eh?” Junko falls back down onto her matress and leans her chin on her hands, tilting her head. “Whatcha do?”

 

Mikan jolts up in surprise of casually being asked such a question. She hesitates once more in confusion.

“Whatcha do? You know, to end up in this fuckin' nasty place.” Junko narrows her eyebrows and grins.

 

“U-uhm . . . I-I'm here for theft . . .”

 

Junko isn't all to surprised by her answer. “Aw, you didn't kill anybody?”

Mikan takes the joke seriously and yelps in response. “A-ah! No!” Junko is surprised for a moment by the outburst, but quickly calms down and gives a smirk. “W-why? Did y-y-you kill someone?” Mikan asks curiously, holding her arms up across her chest whilst leaning in on herself as personal defense.

Junko raises an eyebrow, before leaning back a little bit. “Ever hear the name Junko Enoshima on the news?”

 

It takes a moment for it to click in Mikan's mind, but when it does, she jolts up in surprise, and backs up from Junko a little bit.

“W-W-W-Wait!” Mikan clasps a hand over her mouth. “Y-you're . . .?” She seems to shocked she looks like she might just cry on the spot.

 

Junko nods with pride. “Don't worry, I don't have any intentions of hurting anyone. Yet.” Mikan's eyes widen at the last piece of her statement. “But you know, that was just Mukuro that landed me in here.”

 

“S-she was your sister, though . . .?” Mikan's voice is shaky and very clearly scared.

“Eh, she was a real dumb bitch. I hated her guts, so I spilled them.” Junko looks Mikan in the eyes, trying to read the shy girl's reaction.

“Simple as that, hun.”

 

There's silence in the room for a while. “So what did you steal?” Junko finally manages to ask a question.

“U-um . . . to be honest, medical supplies . . .” Junko can hear Mikan's voice form a slight whine as she admits this.

“Ooooh! And how did a small twerp like you manage to sneak around such a place as a hospital?” The blonde leans forward, kind of interested.

“I, uhm, didn't really **have** to sneak, you see.” Mikan pauses. “I work as a . . . er, I used to work as a nurse. People used to say I was a very good nurse, especially for my age. It only made them hate me more to find out I'd commited a crime . . .”

 

There's silence in the cell  as they stare at each other blankly.

 

“H-hey, it's uh, probably best to go try breakfast. We need energy for the day.” Mikan suggests, slowly, standing up off of her bed, almost knocking over a few study books on the small table next to her.

“But let me guess, the food tastes like shit, right?”

“Depends on the day.”

 

 

-

 

Junko sighs as she steps into the cafeteria, Mikan by her side and leading the way.

“Okay, so, t-try not to offend or show weakness around the other inmates because it could actually be enough to start a riot, and after this is work.”

“Pffft sure, sure. I'm hungry!” Mikan grabs two trays for them as they enter the line up, which was fairly short since they had gotten in late, and most inmates had probably slept in anyways.

 

The two of them sit down with their trays and begin to pick at their food, occasionally glancing up at the inmates passing by. There's a whole bunch of different people there, all ranging in appearance. Half were the kind of people you'd be surprised to see in prison, and the other half were the rude cunts who liked to hit those smaller than them. Junko gave each one of the rude girls an angered glare, although most didn't notice. A few did, though.

 

“The hell you lookin at, blondie?” A busty woman with wild and wavy brown hair stares down at Junko, both hands on her hips. Junko simply giggles before taking another bite of her food.

“Those're fake.” Junko giggles, turning back to look at the woman.

 

The inmate seems rather confused as to why that would be of any matter to a stranger, and especially why a new inmate would be so goddamn cocky.

“Excuse me?” she leans down to glare at Junko. “. . . Who the fuck are you, barbie-doll?”

Junko takes a deep breath and grins wide at the inmate in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Mikan begin to cave in on herself a bit out of anxiety.

“Junko Enoshima, convicted for murder of her bratty sister Mukuro Ikusaba. Natural blonde, natural tits, natural psycho. Displeased to meet you.”she makes sure to bow a bit upon finishing her statements.

All this is enough to make the inmate back up a bit in surprise, but her courage doesn't falter. “Now, who the fuck are you, you brunette treasure troll?”

 

The girl sneers and pauses for a moment. “. . . Akane Owari, convicted for, erm . . . unprescribed steroid use.” she breathes a sigh. “But look, I can tell you're damn insane, but I don't care, because you're new here and you get to keep the rude nonsense to yourself. If you keep this sort of shit up with the bigger kids, you're gonna get beat to a pulp, and the gaurds will give you trouble too.” Akane looks over at Mikan and sighs before turning to walk away.

 

“Blow me!” Junko shouts after her.

 


	2. Hit the showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more opening Prison BFF fluff, mmkay?   
> no homo  
> yet

After breakfast and a little bit of free time in the morning, it eventually shifted into noon and inmates with jobs would have to report to work. It was the type of prison that paid low wage as opposed to none, with both prison-support and manufacturing facilities. Since Junko had just arrived, she would have to wait around until someone bothered to figure out a space for her. There were a few open job spaces, but she would probably need a bit of testing first. Y'know, see how fucking looney she is and if she could be trusted with half of the jobs.  
This meant a long boring couple of hours in her cell while Mikan was off in metal fabrication making 36 cents an hour. Good for her.

All this established, Junko would have to sit around in her cell messing with Mikan's stuff until she got thrown into one of the education programs or got a job. 

Dominos, a comb, hair accessories, hairbrush, nail clippers, a mirror, newspapers, coloured pencils, baby powder, M&Ms . . . half of this was probably used as knock-off makeup, really. Baby powder as base, M&Ms for lip colour, coloured pencils and baby powder for eyeshadow, newspaper for ink colour . . . Junko almost felt disgraced. After having so much good access to expensive makeup, this was shameful. What would they use for foundation, coffee? Actually, no, they probably did . . .  
Junko shudders at the thought and continues flipping through Mikan's things, finding nothing too interesting. Far too bored and awake to do anything else, Junko snatches one of Mikan's novels and hopes she doesn't mind.

By twelve in the afternoon, Junko's finished one and a half novels. She jumps as Mikan skips back through the cell door, stopping in her tracks to look at Junko.  
“You read some real gentle shit, toots.” Junko smirks, bending the corner of her page into a dog-ear and tossing it to her side.

“Well I'd prefer reading gentle novels in prison than to reading something like The Green Mile whilst here, y'know?” Mikan tugs a small smile, but gasps when her eyes begin to tear up. “Ah!” Mikan sits down onto her bed and graps the small face cloth sitting on her table, beginning to gentle dab away the tears.

“Okay I know you cry a lot but what the hell is up with you?” Junko sits up and watches Mikan dry her tears.  
“O-oh I'm fine, this just sometimes happens with welding.” She puts down the cloth and waits a moment to see if anymore tears begin to stream. When they don't, she stands up and gestures for Junko to get up. “Hey, we should go get lunch.”  
“Fucking finally.”

Back into the cafeteria, they both know the food is going to be shit again, but after a while, they're still hungry nonetheless. The two girls settle down with their trays just as they did in the morning, and sit down at an available space. Junko had a bit of a time fitting in beside a fairly larger lady, resulting in Junko kicking her to the side a bit.  
“Move over a bit, sugar bowl.” Junko snidely remarks to the larger woman. She simply scoots over a bit without a word, seemingly unphased by the comment. 

“Junko!” Mikan reprimands her for the usage of the nickname. It may not have been the rudest title, but it definately wasn't polite either. Junko simpy rolls her eyes and jabs at her food with her fork.  
“So, what's after this?” Junko asks, out of conversation starters.  
“Showers, telephone calls, self-help groups, leisure time, roll call, dinner, telephone calls, lights out.”  
Junko's eyes widen upon hearing her answer. “S-self help groups . . .?” Her reaction is as if she's never heard of them before. For the first time since arriving in the prison, or perhaps in a few years, Junko is horrified. She doesn't need help, does she? There's so many amazing things wrong with her! Why would she want to get rid of them?  
“Junko, what's the matter?” Mikan asks, setting down her fork. Junko doesn't reply at first, and has to clear her throat so as to not stutter again.  
“Nothing. It just sounds boring, 's all . . . I'll be good. There's no way a self-help group can clear me of my despair . . .” Junko purrs, staring off at the blank, white wall.

 

-

 

Junko felt confident as ever striding into the shower room, wearing simply a towel around her body. Inmates are generally nervous walking into a small enclosed shower room full of other criminals, but Junko had nothing to worry about.  
Joining the line behind Mikan, Junko reached out and poked both of the girl's sides gently, causing the purple-haired girl to shriek and jump in surprise. Junko smiled and giggled while Mikan looked back at her with a confused expression. “Aw, that's adorable.” Junko laughs, continueing to gently poke at the girl's chub.  
At first Mikan is nervous, but quickly admit defeat to the ticklish sensation and begins to giggle along with Junko, until she notices the shower line advance.  
“Ahaha, oh my god, Junko stop! The line is movi- aha!” 

The girls awkwardly shuffle forward, almost losing their towels a few times. When there's more spaces to shower, Mikan takes the middle shower stall while Junko remains in line for her turn.  
“Pffttkahahaha, damn, Mikan!” Junko leans back for the view jokingly.

“J-Junko!”


End file.
